familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Addington, Oklahoma
|population_total = 114 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 286 |elevation_ft = 938 |latd = 34 |latm = 14 |lats = 36 |latNS = N |longd = 97 |longm = 58 |longs = 0 |longEW = W |coordinates_type = region:US-OK_type:city(117) |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 73520 |area_code = 580 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 40-00450 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1089540 }} Addington is a town in Jefferson County, Oklahoma, United States. The population was 114 at the 2010 census, a decrease of 2.6 percent from 117 at the 2000 census.CensusViewer: Addington, Oklahoma Population. Retrieved August 8, 2013. The town was founded in 1890.[http://digital.library.okstate.edu/encyclopedia/entries/A/AD006.html May, Jon D. Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. "Addington."] Retrieved August 8, 2013. History The post office was established on January 8, 1896. The name of the town comes from the name of its first postmaster, James P. Addington. Located on the Chicago, Rock Island and Pacific Railroad. Daniel Leal was the first mayor, appointed by the governor. Former newspapers were the Addington Free Lance, the Addington Advertiser, the Addington Journal, and the Addington Herald. The town was incorporated in 1901. The peak population was in about 1915, with 1000 citizens. The town's growth stopped about the time World War I began, and has continued to decline ever since. The post office in Addington is slated for possible closure by the US Postal service.http://about.usps.com/news/electronic-press-kits/expandedaccess/states/oklahoma.htm Geography Addington is located at (34.243206, -97.966591). It is north and west of Waurika, Oklahoma. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics At the 2010 census, there were 114 people residing in the town. The population density was 570 per square mile (190/km²). There were 59 housing units at an average density of 235 per square mile (89/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 92.31% White, 2.56% Native American, 3.42% from other races, and 1.71% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.98% of the population. There were 44 households of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.8% were married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.5% were non-families. 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.23. Age distribution was 26.5% under the age of 18, 12.8% from 18 to 24, 23.9% from 25 to 44, 19.7% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.1 males. The median household income was $40,417, and the median family income was $48,750. Males had a median income of $36,250 versus $22,250 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,170. There were 16.7% of families and 9.6% of the population living below the poverty line, including no under eighteens and 21.4% of those over 64. References External links *Encyclopedia of Oklahoma - Addington Category:Towns in Jefferson County, Oklahoma Category:Towns in Oklahoma